El Norte nunca olvida
by AmandaGrayson
Summary: Los lobos han sido apaleados, humillados y traicionados por ultima vez. Los Lobos están sedientos de sangre, los lobos quieren cobrar lo que se le a deuda después de todo... el norte nunca olvida.


**Disclaimer: **Canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenece de hacerlo mataría dolorosamente a algunos bastardo y reviviría a otros personajes XD El fic contiene spoiler de la serie tanto de la del libro como de la serie de televisión.

**Capitulo 1: El regreso**

Roose Bolton no es idiota y sabe que en el norte nadie lo quiere que la lealtad jurada es una falsa, el norte lo consideran un traidor susurran a sus espaldas. El Norte le desea la muerte, el Norte no le perdona que matara a traición a Robb Stark, el Norte solo cree en el dominio de los Stark. No aceptan a nadie más ahí en Invernalia, lo ven como un usurpador sabe que al mas mínimo descuido le mataran, por eso no se descuida en ningún momento.

Escucha el alboroto escucha los gritos, Roose Bolton se sobresalta.

-Mi señor-el grito agitado de uno de sus hombres de confianza le hace ponerse en guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto serio.

-Los Lobos, los lobos están tomando Invernalia, estamos malditos todos moriremos, el pueblo se a levantado-le dijo con pánico, con la certeza absoluta de la muerta. Roose no sabía de que hablaba pero tomo su espada y salió con paso firme no permitiría que nadie le robara el norte.

-o-o-o-

Los hermanos Stark se habían reunido, sistemáticamente el chico de las visiones, Bran Stark los había buscado y encontrado a cada uno guiado por su cuervo de tres ojos.

El primero había sido Jon Nieve, cuidado Por la princesa salvaje, Val, quien había encontrado a Jon Nieve moribundo, luego de que Fantasma escapara y la buscara para socorrer a su amo.

El segundo había sido Rickon, esperando en Skagos como si supiera que sus hermanos irían por ellos, el y Peludo habían estado esperando junto a Osha, a Jon y a Bran que habían partido juntos a buscarlo. Jon Nieve había hecho su mueva misión en la vida después de ser traicionado por aquellos que llamaba hermanos, reunir a sus verdaderos hermanos, protegerlos… y entonces vengarse de aquellos que los traicionaron.

La tercera había sido Arya. Primero encontraron a Nymeria, que se unió a Rickon, Bran y Jon, su manada espero por la loba, la loba huargo sentía que era hora de volver con su ama. Encontraron a Arya en Braavos, esta se sorprendió al verlos vivo y no dudo en unirse a su familia en busca de su venganza. Su muy esperada Venganza por lo que abandono sin pensárselo dos veces a la casa de Blanco y negro.

La Cuarta y ultima fue Sansa, Arya y Jon no estaban seguros de que su delicada hermana quisiera unirse a su cruzada de venganza, de justicia, pero era cierto que la necesitaban con ellos para rescatarla y que no la pudieran usar luego en su contra. Bran negó suavemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida.

-Subestiman a Sansa, ella también quiere venganza, a cambiado, ya no es la niña que creía en sueños de hadas e ilusiones efímeras-dijo Bran. Arya y Jon no lo creían del todo pero confiaron en Bran había sido Bran y sus visiones lo que los habían reunidos a todos sin fallar hasta ahora.

Para sorpresa de Jon y Arya, Bran los llevo al Nido del Aguila les dijo que ahí estaba Sansa y no se equivocaba ahí estaba Sansa oculta bajo el nombre de Alina Piedra una bastarda, Arya y Jon empezaron a creer que en serio esta había cambiado cuando abrazo a Jon con alivio de verlo vivo. Sansa se escapo con ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, y volvieron al norte a donde los esperaban sus aliados, Osha, Hodor, La manada de Nymeria y Val, luego fueron buscando mas aliados con calma y seguridad, ahí donde Bran y el cuervo que solo el podía ver los dirigía. Meera y Jojen fueron los últimos en reunirse con ellos.

-Ahora los Stark estamos listos para nuestra venganza-dijo Arya complacida casi pudiendo saborear la sangre de los enemigos que les habían injuriado.

-Empezaremos por recuperar Invernalia-dijo Bran con una sonrisa sentado con una manta sobre sus piernas tullidas aquel chico de solo 12 años era muy sabio, era capas de ver cosas que los demás no podían ver y había aprendido cosas que los demás no.

-Así lo aremos pequeño rey en el Norte-le sonrió Jon.

-No soy Rey en el Norte-negó Bran tranquilamente-Robb quería que tu fueras su heredero en realidad te nombro su heredero pero Roose Bolton lo mantuvo en secreto.

Jon se sorprendió.

-Pero… no soy un Stark.

-Eres un Stark y eres mas que eso-aseguro Bran-Si soy rey en el Norte entonces mis primeras y ultimas ordenes serán, reconocerte como un Stark y nombrarte nuestro líder, después de todo eres el hermano mayor, por que siempre seras nuestro hermano-aseguro Bran. Jon se sentía abrumado pero mas abrumado aun se sintió cuando vio a Arya, a Sansa y a Rickon mostrarse en completo acuerda.

-Siempre seré uno de ustedes no necesito ser mas-les aseguro Jon Ni… Jon Stark.

-Eres mas que eso… llevas la sangre del Lobo…. Y la sangre…

Jon sintió que se quedaba sin aliento… a caso ¿Podía saber Bran quien era su madre? ¿Había visto algo en sus premoniciones? ¿En sus sueños?

-¿La Sangre de que?

-Cuando recuperes Invernalia te juro que te diré lo que vi… aunque no es mucho-le dijo Bran. Jon quería hacer mas preguntas pero Bran no les había fallado así que termino por asentir creyendo y confiando en ese sabio niño que era su hermanito.

-Bien entonces ahora hablemos… ¿Cómo recuperaremos Invernalia?-pregunto Sansa… la tranquila y educada dama de los Stark. Hasta ella quería sangre… la sangre de los enemigos de los Stark.

Jon sonrió sus tiempos en la traidora guardia le habían enseñado algunas cosas… Invernalia volvería a ser de los Stark.

Y Fue así que sin verlo venir Roose Bolton vio con horror dirigiendo al Norte a aquellos que pedían su cabeza y su venganza, salidos del infierno y vueltos de la muerte… a los Stark. Y mientras los veía cabalgar con sus lobos, creyó en un instante de puro pánico ver también ahí a Robb Stark junto a Viento Gris reclamándole su traición.

Ahí estaba el tullido a lomos de su propio lobo con una ballesta en la mano, El bastardo de Invernalia, mataba a sus hombres como el gato que juega con el ratón y su lobo blanco terminaba los trabajos volviendo su hermoso pelaje blanco, rojo, el niño salvaje junto a su lobo igual de salvaje no mataban… ellos destripaban con absoluto salvajismo a sus enemigos, la chica, el pequeño retrato de Lyanna Stark era una asesina implacable flanqueada por su loba y toda una manada de lobos menos grandes que la loba huargo de Invernalia. Y ahí estaba ella, una dama, a lomos de un enorme caballo, dos lobos mas pequeños que los huargos de sus hermanos la flaqueaban, espada en mano, el cabello rojo flotando tras su espalda como el rió de sangre que los Stark estaban desatando, no era la mejor asesina entre los Stark, pero incluso ella se estaba bañando en la sangre de los Bolton. Y como un fantasma, Roose Bolton podía jurar ver al joven Lobo del Norte el mismo Robb Stark, junto a Viento Gris, parado ahí mirándolo mientras su espíritu protegía a sus hermanos siempre cerca de Bran Stark y en un momento de pánico no solo lo vio a el, también vio a Eddard Stark, solo faltaba Catlyn Tully, la dama que había ayudado a asesinar no estaba ahí.

Estaban perdido, estaban malditos, los muertos habían venido a vengar su traición contra el, el corazón del norte, los lobos del Norte, habían vuelto.

-Jon-el grito de guerra de la pelirroja Stark se escucho sobre el tumulto-ahí esta, ahí esta el que traiciono a nuestro hermano-le señalo Sansa a lomos de su enorme semental. Lo habían echado a suerte, tanto Arya como Jon querían la cabeza del asesino de Robb pero había ganado Jon.

Jon se volteo viendo a Roose Bolton, sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el, Fantasma abriéndole el camino de todo aquel imbécil que quisiera meterse entre el lobo bastardo y su venganza.

Roose pudo sentir en ese momento el frió alito de la muerte, su fría y huesuda mano posándose en su hombro advirtiéndole que había ido por el y supo con absoluta certeza que moriría. Nunca debió matar al lobo mayor aquel que mantenía la cordura en aquella manada sedienta de sangre, ahora no había nadie que le pusiera correa los lobos menores y el seria su primera victima. Pero Roose Bolton no retrocedió tomo su espada con firmeza dispuesto a enfrentar la muerte, dispuesto a arrastrar al lobo bastardo con el al mas halla.

-No lo hagas rápido Jon, que sufra-se escucho la voz sedienta de sangre de la pequeña guerrera de los Stark, Arya.-Diviértete con el yo voy por el hijo de puta que hizo creer a todos que se caso conmigo…. E de hacerle una visita a mi supuesto marido-la risa de la niña fue maniática mientras se habría paso alejándose de ellos. Y Roose supo que Ramsey estaba jodido, podía pensar lo peor de su hijo… pero seguía siendo su hijo el único que le quedaba.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de La saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Espero que sea de su agrado y se la historia les parece aceptable se animen a comentar, eso me animaría un montón dado que este es mi primer fic de esta genial saga. Yo tengo gran amor por los Stark tristemente el que lee los libros sabe como les a ido a mis hermosos chicos pero tengo fe en que resurgiran, los Stark no pueden morir. **


End file.
